Beast
Beast is a member of the X-Men. Personality Beast is possibly the most humble of the X-Men. He does not partake to insult the other X-Men or act snobby to them due to his high intellect, instead he only seeks to help his teammates in all of their efforts. A stark contrast to Wolverine, Beast does not usually want to solve things violently and tries to get a calmer and more civilized solution to many of the daily fights and situations he and his teammates find themselves in. Despite being an original member of the team, Beast does not seem to mind when any newer members get ranked higher than him in role on the team. His personality may simply not allow him to get mad at others or even see anyone really as an enemy. Beast even acted nice towards the MRD, after they pointed arm guns at him. Regardless of his nice and peaceful demeanor, Beast can and will fight back, especially if it benefits or helps the X-Men maintain peace in the world. History Back in the Day Hank joined the X-Men during the creation of it's original roster. He once trained with Cyclops, Iceman and Angel in the Danger Room. While training with them, he watched as Cyclops got wet up and laughed at him with the others. Helping an old Friend After being on the team for years, he watched as it disbanded after the explosion at the mansion. Roughly a year later, he was approached by Wolverine on his research over the explosion. Beast explained to Wolverine all he knew and was asked for his help in rescuing a family that he ran into while on his own. Beast agreed to help him, partly due to the rarity of Logan asking for help. Rogue's seeming Betrayal He saved former teammates and longtime friends Angel and Rogue from hitting the ground after Angel caught Rogue. He talked to Angel while Wolverine destroyed the rest of the robot chasing after Rogue. While talking to him, he asked Angel if it was time for him to return to the X-Men. After Angel told him he couldn't, Beast told him that he thought his father knew he was a mutant before he explained that he was the family's "dark secret". He went to recruit Iceman to rejoin the X-Men. Apparently, he managed to convince Wolverine to let him "try to do it his way". He calmly asked if Bobby could rejoin before being screamed at by Iceman's parents and having the door closed right in front of him. After Rogue rejoined the X-Men, he went with her, Wolverine, Kitty and Iceman to fight off the Brotherhood. After being attacked by MRD, Beast defeated several of the officers before being called back by Wolverine. He ran alongside his fellow X-Men before discovering that the team was missing Rogue. He and the others went back for her, only to be stopped by Angel, who prompted the four to get in his car. Later, he and the other X-Men watched Senator Kelly say that they're "days were numbered". Emma Frost Beast was present when Emma Frost came to the Xavier Mansion and told Wolverine that she wanted to become an X-Man. He watched as she explained that she closed her school after her students were continuously taken from her, with this revelation Beast looked at her in awe. After Emma picked up Xavier's location in Genosha, Beast tried to calm Wolverine down by telling him that he should wait after he blatantly accused Magneto of holding Xavier captive. He also told him that just because the former enemy of the X-Men had their leader, didn't mean he was holding them captive and tried to explain to Wolverine that there was no evidence linking him to the explosion of the mansion right after Wolverine accused him of that as well. After Forge alluded that the Blackbird was not fully functional, albeit with a jokey nature, Beast proposed that maybe the team should wait until after the jet was fully prepared before being told by Wolverine that the team would leave at that very moment. He went with Wolverine, Kitty, Iceman, Emma Frost, Forge and recently returning member Cyclops to Genosha. Beast and Forge worked on the jet while Wolverine piloted it, mainly due to autopilot not being functional. While repairing the jet, Beast's arms got in Wolverine's way and caused him to ask several questions regarding the status of the Blackbird. After Wolverine asked him if stealth mode was on, Beast told him that they were flying past Genosha's sensors, but they could still be seen. Once they arrived on Genosha, Beast and the others sneaked their way into Magneto's headquarters. Beast arrived to fight Magneto, who attacked the other X-Men while he was away. Soon after coming to their rescue, he was hit in the back by Wolverine and almost had Wolverine's claws go through his head until Magneto let the team go after Wolverine explained that the team just wanted Xavier. After briefly being reunited with a comatose Xavier, Beast asked Magneto if they could take him home. After being allowed by Magneto, Beast and the others took their mentor home. After being contacted by Xavier, Beast watched as a jealous and doubtful Cyclops tried to leave. Helping out Storm Beast and the other X-Men stayed behind as Wolverine, Emma Frost and Cyclops went off to confront former X-Men Storm, who was under the control of the Shadow King. After the three succeeded in defeating Shadow King and saving Storm, Beast and the other X-Men came with the children and people in Africa. Sleeping While Wolverine talked to Charles, Beast and the other X-Men got ready for bed. While in his room, he jumped and hooped around before landing in his bed and presumably went to sleep. Finding Nightcrawler Beast told Kitty that Wolverine wanted to see her. After she was told to assist him in finding Nightcrawler, Beast was helped by her in finding him. Beast and Kitty eventually came upon Kurt's possible location and alerted Wolverine. After Wolverine asked them why Kurt would be on a ship, Beast explained that the cargo ships had recently been transferring mutants to Genosha. After Wolverine was suprised that Nightcrawler would be going to Genosha, Beast told him there was more reason for his choice as he got down. He explained that the ships had fallen under control of pirates and that during rescue operations there were no signs of mutants. After going with Wolverine and Shadowcat to save Nightcrawler, he talked to Nightcrawler about the X-Men briefly. Powers and Abilities When first gaining his powers, Beast still obtained a human appearance. His powers allowed him to be able to jump to great highs and preform many different types of stunts, similar to acrobats. He possibly is the only X-Men that can train by themselves with only the need of their powers. Appearances Category:Mutants Category:X-Men